I'm Lost In Your World
by Elysian Prince
Summary: Fox and Krystal. First StarFox story, I'm nintendo 64 old! Well... and some new...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Lost...In Your World...**

_**My first Starfox Fic. Enjoy.**_

**Krystal&Fox**

**Chapter: 1**

* * *

_Theme: Life can take many unexpected turns. Most of them confuse us. But a few recgonise them and work at them._

* * *

Fox was flying in deep space, far away from the Great Fox. There wasn't much around, besides the few floating asteroids. Fox turned on his radio. He put his headset near his ear. "This is Fox McCloud of Star Fox. Is anybody in the vicinity?" he asked through the microphone. A response came, but it was staticy. "Fox? Can you hear me?" it said.

"Fox, it's Krystal!" Krystal said. "Krystal! Thank god! Where are you! I can't see you on radar!" Fox yelled through his microphone. "My ship is out of fuel Fox! Can you somehow get to me?" Krystal asked over the microphone. "I had an emergency battery to keep this microphone running!" Krystal yelled. "Can you help me out?" Krystal asked.

"I don't know...Can I?" Fox asked sarcastically. "Fox get over here now you bastard!" Krystal yelled. "Jeez Krys. Don't blow a casket. I'm comming." Fox said with a chuckle. He turned the radio off then, began to fly towards the signal. He sped in the direction, keeping an eye out for the Arwing.

He then saw something. He focused his vision... Yes! It was Krystal! Fox turned his microphone on and said, "Ok Krystal. I see you now, prepare for refueling. I always carry extra fuel with me!" Fox chuckled.

He sped over to her and powered down his ship and waved to her. "Having fun in there?" he asked over the microphone. "Yes. Now help me!" Krystal said. "Alright.." Fox said as he extended a refuler into her ship's fuel port.

Two minutes later, her ship was full of fuel. Krystal turned the power on her ship on and clapped shortly. "Thanks Fox!" she said as she blew him a kiss. Fox blushed then replied, "Y-You're welcome." Krystal giggled. '_Did I just make Fox stutter? Ha! He has a crush on me!' _Krystal thought.

Fox quickly snapped out of it and then said, "Alright, let's stick together and find the closest planet around here." Fox said. "Alright, sounds better than just staying here anyways." Krystal said. They flew thousands of kilometers, (yes kilometers US citizens. most people outside the US don't know what a mile is... In other words, it ain't metric.) and they almost gave up.

Suddenly, a small planet arrived on their radar. "Show visual reference of planet." Fox said, bringing up every file on this planet. "There isn't anything on this one?" Krystal asked, as she did the same. "Yea. Let's send a signal and document it." Fox said. He pushed a button and a small moniter popped up. A snapshot of the planet was taken and Fox wrote in a message, 'Strange planet we found, seems to have stable atmosphere.'

"Krystal, there seems to be a normal atmosphere, with oxygen? There is a strong gravatational pull of 10 m/s squared, i'm estimating." Fox said. "Alright, let's see if there is anything or anyone down there." Krystal said. "Alright." Fox said.

They began to get close to the strange planet. "Be cautious, enterening atmosphere in three... two... one... now!" Fox said. They were in orbit, or free-fall. "Alright... Wait? AAAHH!" Krystal yelled through her microphone. "What's wrong?" Fox asked, quickly. "My... control...not...functioning...HELP!" the microphone said as it was really staticay and went dead.

Krystal's Arwing flew down towards the unidentified planet. Fox yelled, "KRYSTAL!" Then sped after her. He slowed down, "Don't get ahead of yourself Fox. If you don't be careful, you'll kill the both of us." Fox said, talking to himself. Krystal's ship crashed down onto the planet's surface. "NOOO!" Fox yelled.

"Fox...help..." the microphone reported faintly. Fox quickly flew down to the surface of the planet. He landed next to Krystal's ship. Thank god it was mostly a desert world.

Fox ran through the fire that was surronding her ship, curse himself for filling the ship full. "KRYSTAL!" Fox yelled. "_Over..here...Fox..." _Krystal said over a mental link. Fox ran over to a rubble pile of red, hot metal. He saw Krystal's tail. He picked up every piece of metal, not bothering about the burning flesh of his hands. "Don't worry Krystal! I'll get you outta here!" Fox exclamed.

He had gotten Krystal out and picked her up. Her chest was cold. "God already!" Fox exclamed as she was slowly dying. "CRAP!" Fox yelled as he ran toward his Arwing. He sat down and put her in his lap, lifting off instantly. He hoped that the Great Fox was still in it's last known position.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Yea! My first chapter! Tell me if you like it or not!**

**Fox: I didn't.**

**Infinity Warrior: You'll like the story eventually.**

**Fox: Read and Review...**

**Infinity Warrior: NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Lost...In Your World...**

**My first Starfox Fic**_**. Enjoy.**_

**Krystal&Fox**

**Chapter: 2**

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Hello my friends. I am back, and ready. Here we go...**

* * *

Fox was flying through space, in hope of some, any sign that the Great Fox was nearby. He sighed. Nothing yet. He looked back at Krystal. She was bleeding badly but, thanks to the emergency safety effects, she wasn't dead. Her limbs were probably broken. "I'm sorry Krys." Fox said. "Why?" I heard her response.

Fox turned his attention towards her. "For this. How much pain are you in?" Fox asked. "A lot. I think that I'll throw up or maybe pass out from it. I can feel something happening." Krystal said. Fox looked around. He always kept a paper bag because of one time, he threw up entering the atmosphere with 3.6 g's acting on him.

He found one. "Here. If you do, do it into this." Fox said. He sat Krystal up. "OW!" she squealed. "Sorry. It's better that you sit up so you don't choke on your vomit, if you do." Fox said. "Thanks." Krystal said. Fox looked at her. His vest was still covering her upper body. He looked at her face she looked like she was in immense pain.

"Krystal, is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfertable on the ride back?" Fox asked. "I'm good." she replied. Fox smiled and then turned on the radio.

"This is Fox McCloud. Repeat. This is Fox McCloud. Is any ship or anything out there. I have an injured passenger who is bleeding badly. Repeat. I have an injured passenger who is bleeding badly!" Fox yelled into the microphone. Nothing. "Shit!" Fox yelled. He looked at Krystal. "Hold on Krystal. I'll get you to safety." Fox said.

Krystal weakly nodded. "Try to stay awake." Fox said. "Ok." she said. Fox flew towards the marked location of the last known location of the Great Fox. "This is Fox McCloud! Repeat! This is Fox McCloud! Is anyone out there? I have an injured passanger! Repeat! I have an injured passanger!" Fox yelled over the microphone.

A bit of static went through and then it went clear. "Fox! Well ain't it great to hear from you!" a familiar voice said sarcastically. "Yea. Yea. Be a good bird and tell me where the Great Fox is. Krystal is dying in here!" Fox yelled.

Laughter erupted on the other end of the microphone. "Alright. I'll set a marker for you." Falco replied as he sent Fox a signal. Fox's radar picked it up and he quickly flew over to the Great Fox. "Hey Fox. What happened to Krystal?" Falco asked over the microphone.

"Arwing difficulties. The controls failed, thank god the safety system didn't. But, she crashed on this planet that has an abnormally strong gravatational force." Fox said. "Ha! Something she deserves!" Falco laughed. "When we get back to the Great Fox, i'm taking her to the medical center and then I am going to rip out your intestines and make you eat them." Fox said in a emotionless voice.

"Jeez Fox. I didn't know you loved her that much!" Falco laughed. "I DO NOT.." Fox started then remebered that Krystal was still with them. "Ok. Fine. A little." Fox said. "Oh! That is hilarious! Foxy boy has a crush!" Falco taunted. "Yes..." Fox replied. Falco bursted out into laughter. "Wait until I tell everyone else!" he said. "Do that and i'll shoot you out of the sky." Fox threatened. "Ok. Ok. I won't do it. But honostly. How bad of shape is she in?" Falco asked.

"All four limbs are broken." Fox said. "Fox. There is five limbs not four." Falco replied. "I don't count the head." Fox said. "Ok." Falco replied. "Alright. I see it." Fox said.

"Great Fox, Great Fox. This is Fox McCloud here. Open landing platform and open medical facilities immediatly! I have an injured passenger here!" Fox yelled. There was a reply, "Alright Fox. This is Peppy! Medical facilities are currently open! You are cleared for landing!" he replied over the microphone.

Fox landed his Arwing inside the landing zone. He quickly opened the cockpit and carried Krystal out of it. She was still bleeding, it was showing through his vest now. "Hang on Krystal. We're almost there." Fox said as he began to run. "OW! Be careful!" Krystal said as she yelped in pain.

"Sorry!" Fox hastily replied. He ran, trying not to hurt Krystal. "OW! OW! OW!" Krystal repeated most of the way there with tears flowing down her face due to the pain. The vest was keeping most of the blood out of her face but in return, the vest was really bloody.

Fox arrived at the medical center. Rob was already there and so was Slippy. "What happened?" he asked. "To little time to explain. Help her now." he said as he gasped for breath. He gently laid her down on the table and then took the vest off. Krystal blushed and closed her eyes. "Umm... Fox?" he asked. "Her armor broke." Fox said. "Ah." he replied.

I popped Krystals' left leg back into place. Rob did it to her right leg and her right arm. Slippy did it to her left arm. Krystal screamed out in pain, "OW!" She yelled as loud as she could. Fox went to her side and held her face. "It's ok." Fox said. Krystal looked at him. "It hurts." she said. "I know." Fox said.

Rob did an analasis on her body. "Analasis complete. Four broken bones confirmed. Negative internal bleeding. Blood loss at 32% She will need more blood from a donor." Rob analysed. "What blood type is she?" Fox asked. Rob took a small sample of the blood. "Test results show that she is O positive. A rare blood type." Rob answered. "I am O positive as well." Fox said. Fox sat down in a chair as Rob got a needle and an IV pack.

He put the IV into Krystal. Then, he turned it on. "Alright. Blood donor is ready?" Rob asked. "Yes." Fox said as he got mentally prepared for the tiring process. Rob put the needle into his arm and took a liter of blood. After that, Fox felt exhausted. He stood up, but was wobbily. "Fox!" Slippy yelled as he almost fell but managed to catch himself at the last second.

Krystal passed out, due to intense blood loss and immense pain. Rob quickly stiched all of the wounds that Krystal had gotten and then sealed them up with hydrogen peroxide (H2O2 Sorry no subscripts).

Rob then put in the donated blood from Fox, into a second IV and began to inject it into her. One hour later, they had finished both the blood and the IV. "Finished." Rob said as he walked out of the room and into the decomanatation chamber.

Fox went up to Krystal, he had regained half of his strength he lost. She was lying on a metal bench. Slippy left 30 minutes ago. "I guess i'll do it then." Fox said as he carefully lifted Krystal. He wobbily carried her back to his room and laid her down on his bed, then covering her with his sheets.

Fox fell asleep on the couch that was in his room. Many questions were bothering him. None of which, he had an answer to.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: RAWR!**

**Fox:...Ok...**

**Krystal: (still unconcious)**

**Rob: Computing... Message recieved: Read and Review.**

**Infinity Warrior: NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Lost...In Your World...**

**My first Starfox Fic**_**. Enjoy.**_

**Krystal&Fox**

**Chapter: 3**

* * *

Krystal woke up in a room. She didn't recognize the room that she was in so she became scared. Her arms and legs were immobile and all she could do was look around. She saw that the wallpaper was a light blue and that there were many picture of the systems that were known. She saw the one that had her planet on it. She sighed. Krystal really did miss her family and she would do just about anything to see them once more.

As she looked around even more she saw a T.V. on the wall. It was gigantic. She guessed it was about a 50 inch T.V. and it was amazing to her. She then noticed a couch with someone sleeping on it. The face looked familiar. "Fox?" she asked. She heard a groan come from Fox and he opened his eyes. "Hey Krys. You feeling better?" Fox asked. "Where am I? Fox, what happened?" Krystal asked.

"Well, in short, you crashed yesterday on that planet that we found and I brought you out. After that we flew back to here and I brought you to the medical area of the ship and we found out that your arms and legs were broken, so we snapped your bones back into place and put casts on you." Fox said. Krystal, for the first time, looked at her arms and legs and sure enough, they were in casts.

"Then we closed your wounds and I gave you about half of my blood to keep you alive. That's about all." Fox continued. Krystal was amazed. She knew that Fox had a crush on her but... Giving half of his own blood to save her life? Did she really mean that much to him? "Really?" Krystal asked. "Yea. I'm still a bit weak after that..." Fox said. All Krystal wanted to do was to run up and hug him, but she couldn't.

Fox suddenly got up from his couch and began to walk out. "Wait!" Krystal exclaimed. "What?" Fox replied. "Thank you... And can you please stay with me?" she asked. "No problem! I can't though I have to run the ship today." Fox said. He went over to the Television and turned it on. He changed the channel and it was Krystal's favorite channel. "Do you want something?" Fox asked. "No I'm good." Krystal replied.

"Alright. If you want help or need anything, just holler through the speaker to your right." Fox said as he pointed to the speaker that was on the wall, five inches away from Krystal's' face. "Thanks." Krystal said with a smile. Fox hadn't seen her smile in a bit so he smiled back at her. "Alright. See ya." he spoke before he left the room.

Krystal heard the automatic doors shut behind Fox as he walked out. She sighed. One day. When she was better and business was really slow, she'd tell him how she feels and they will live forever, in love for an eternity. At least, that's what Krystal wanted. Fox and her, living together, sleeping together, dating, eventually (you know). She stopped. She was thinking way too far ahead. WAY TO FAR. She then took a breath and sighed as she watched T.V.

Fox was inside the cockpit. (yea yea it's a funny word immature...) He sighed. Earlier he had put a wireless microphone to communicate with Krystal. He could hear her laughter, then her cries in pain following. This broke his heart to stay away from her in the condition that she was in. He sighed. "You ok Fox?" Peppy asked as he entered the cockpit. "I've been better..." Fox replied.

"Is there something I can help with?" he asked. "No. Just..." Fox said then went blank. "Ah. Female trouble. You worried about Krystal aren't you?" Peppy asked. "Is it really that noticeable?" Fox replied with another question. "Let's just say, you are gigantic letters right in front of my face." Peppy said with a chuckle.

Fox sighed. "Yea. It's Krystal. I am worried about her, yes. But... Peppy? Have you ever wanted to do something, but couldn't?" Fox asked. "Explain." Peppy stated. "I mean I want to ask Krystal out but I figure that she wouldn't ever talk to me again because of me letting her get hurt." Fox sadly remarked. Peppy was shocked, yes, but something popped in his head. "You know you're just like your father." he said. Fox paid attention at the word 'father'.

"Whenever your mother got hurt, he always acted like it was the end of the world and it was his fault. That was the main reason why she fell in love with him." Peppy said. Fox was stunned. Was he really like his father? "Really?" asked Fox weakly. "Yep." Peppy replied. "Fox. I know what you're going to do so you may as well do it now. Things do not happen. Things are made to happen. Remember that for your whole life and you will be just as successful as James was." Peppy said.

"Just as he was..." Fox whispered. "Go get her Fox. I'll take over for today." Peppy said. Fox immediately jumped up and ran towards his room. His microphone headset fell as he jumped up and ran off. Peppy was curious and picked it up. "What do we got here? A two-way headset? What does this go to?" Peppy asked as he put it on.

Fox was dashing to get to his room and stopped at the front and took a deep breath. "Here we go." he said as he entered.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: What will happen? When will they confess each others love? Why do I ask so many questions?**

**Fox: Because you are an idiot.**

**Infinity Warrior: And you're just a Game figure which I could do whatever I please.**

**Fox: *gulps***

**Infinity Warrior: That's what I thought...**

**Krystal: Read and Review?**

**Infinity Warrior: NO FLAMES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Lost...In Your World...**

**My first Starfox Fic**_**. Enjoy.**_

**Krystal&Fox**

**Chapter: 4**

* * *

**People You may say that I would be going fast, I agree, because I want it to. :p**

* * *

Krystal was watching T.V., more importantly her favorite reality show. She heard the door slide open and her ears perked up. "Hello?" she asked. Fox stepped out in the open and smiled at her.

"Hey Fox!" she happily said as her tail begun to wag; nobody saw it though. "Hey Krystal. You feeling any better?" Fox asked. "Not really. My arms and legs hurt really bad but i'll survive. Hopefully, at least. What's up?" Krystal asked.

"Nothing. Peppy took the controls in the cockpit and I was worried about you." Fox told her. Krystal giggled when he said 'cockpit'. "Aww. That's sweet of you." she told him. Fox blushed and it was clearly visible. This caused Krystal to giggle once more. "So. Is wanting to make sure I was ok all?" Krystal asked. She narrowed her eyes and put a grin on, "Or is there something else?"

Fox begun to sweat, and Krystal could see it. "Uh..." he started. "Tell me foxy boy." Krystal stated, with her voice changing. "Um.." Fox begun. His face was red but his body was yelling, 'Just do it!'

Fox took a deep breath, quickly kissed Krystal on the lips, and ran out.

Krystal wanted to touch her lips to make sure it was real but she couldn't. Her arms were still broken. "Did... Did Fox just kiss me?" she asked no one in particular.

_~On The Other Side~_

Peppy just listened to the whole conversation. The most interesting words that he heard were, 'foxy boy' and 'kiss'. "Fox kissed Krystal?" he asked himself. "I gotta find Fox." he stated. Peppy pressed a button that said, [SLIPPY].

"Slippy. I need you at the bridge ASAP." Peppy told him over the microphone. "Alright Peppy." Slippy replied in a sleepy tone. Peppy didn't patiently wait there, he was walking around in circles and tapping his foot on the floor.

"What's up Peppy?" Slippy asked as he walked in the room. "Alright. I need to do something and I want you to take the wheel today." Peppy begun. "Isn't it Fox's turn today?" Slippy asked.

"Yes, but it is a very long story; one that must be apprehended right away." Peppy told him. Slippy shrugged. "Alright I guess. How long do I have to do this?" he asked. "Until Fox or I get back to take the wheel." Peppy's reply was.

And with that, Peppy was off, searching for Fox.

He started with Fox's room. As he walked in he asked, "Hey have you seen Fox?" Krystal nodded. "Yes. Fox just came in here, kissed me and ran off." she . "I know that. Fox left his two-way transmitter and I heard everything." Peppy told her.

"YOU WHAT?" Krystal yelled. Peppy, who suddenly realized that it wasn't a good idea to tell Krystal everything, jumped up and ran out of the room. Next, he went over to Fox's ship. Nothing. There were a few blood stains and a soda, but still nothing in particular.

After that, Peppy proceeded to head towards all of the bathrooms. The first one he opened, no one was in there but the trash can was knocked over. "Great..." Peppy told himself. He made a mental note of that to send Falco over there. As he traveled to the second bathroom, he wondered why he was searching in them, but didn't come up with a good answer, seeing as that he had to find Fox and had no clue where to look.

At the second bathroom, he opened the door. Falco was on the toilet reading a pornographic magazine with his hand on his manhood. "Uh... Hi?" he asked, nervous. Peppy slowly backed out like nothing happened. Peppy pretended to throw up, but didn't actually. When he arrived at the third bathroom, he opened it and saw that the toilet was flooded with toilet paper. "Really?" Peppy asked himself.

Great. Now Fox wasn't anywhere to be found.

_~With Fox...~_

Fox sat on Krystal's bed and cried his heart out, pretending that Krystal was there, comforting him. "Why can't I just say I love you Krystal?" he asked himself as tears flew down his eyes. He fell off the bed, because he was rolling around, but it didn't hurt.

He saw something. It was a cardboard box. Fox pulled it out, not understanding. He opened the flaps of it. There was a book, entitled, 'My Diary'. Fox's eyes shot open. Krystal had a diary? Wow. '_Never thought of her as that kind of girl.' _Fox thought.

He opened it up, knowing it to be a private thing but he wanted, nay, NEEDED to find out one thing.

Fox turned to a random page in the book that was written,

_November 5th._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was really scary! _

Fox remembered what they did on the 5th but Krystal acted like she was normal. He continued to read.

_We got attacked by StarWolf again. When will those guys learn to quit? Panther asked me out on a date, yet again. I declined, naturally, you know already by now who I want a date with. The hunk of my life! _

_I only wish he wasn't so stupid and gave in to all these hints i've been giving him! I'm getting a bit impatient but, he's saved my life several times now. I only wish I could feel his soft, precious lips upon my own._

_P.S. Look again at page 47 to see your dream!_

Fox got curious so he turned to page 47. His eye twitched. It was a picture of him and her kissing, naked on her bed surrounded by candles. They were both staring at each other with eyes that sparkled. "Wow. She is a good artist." Fox stated.

'_So she does.' _


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Lost...In Your World...**

**My first Starfox Fic**_**. Enjoy.**_

**Krystal&Fox**

**Chapter: 5**

* * *

Krystal was still in shock. She didn't even pay attention to her favorite T.V. show; only the fact that she wasn't looking at it, was that Fox had just kissed her recently. The one person that meant the world to her, kissed her. After all of those hints she gave him, he had finally noticed her!

She sighed; but something was missing, she still wanted Fox to be with her. Speaking of Fox, where was he right now?

Fox, was still in Krystal's room, observing her interesting drawing of him and her performing in sexual intercourse. He began to get an erection, by just looking at the picture. Great. Now HE was imaging him and Krystal having sex.

He stopped himself for a moment and put the journal away back into the box. Then, he got suspicious of what else was in the box. He took the journal out and looked through the box. Various pictures taken of both him and Krystal together, normally with Krystal blushing or acting shy. He smiled at her efforts to make him like her.

But that wasn't just it. He didn't just 'like' her. He 'loves' her. He sighed. When was he going to build the gut to be able to tell Krystal what he felt? He faced the greatest danger in the system, Andross; yet, he couldn't tell Krystal that he loved her? Man, he needed help.

Almost as in on cue, Peppy stepped in with a sick face on. "Aw... I just threw up.." he told Fox. He laughed at Peppy. "It's not funny!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry Peppy. I'm just confused now." Fox replied. "Really? Tell me more." he told him. Fox looked at him and Peppy showed a compassionate face. "Alright, but don't laugh." he stated. "Ok. I won't." Peppy replied.

"Peppy. I'm in love with Krystal." Fox told him. At that moment, Peppy burst out into laughter. Fox blushed and then yelled, "You said you wouldn't laugh!" He let himself calm down, then told Fox, "I'm sorry; but, i've known that ever since you two first caught each others' eyes." Fox looked confused. "Wait. What?" he asked.

Peppy nodded, "Yes. When you first found her at that Krazoa palace, down on that planet, you decided to bring her up here, instead of leaving her there. That is sign number one." he started. Fox was interested in what his father's friend was saying. "Yea. I remember, you and her first arrived, she was looking at you like you were her only thing to live for or something. You let her hold onto you, so I guessed you two liked each other." he added.

"Ok... But how did you know that I loved her?" Fox asked. "You don't remember? Krystal was on top of you and kissing you all over, and I walked in because it was your turn to take the driver's seat. But then I walked out because it looked like she noticed me." Peppy told him. "No; I don't remember anything like that... Did she user her psychic abilities to do that to me?" he asked. "I don't know, but it sure sounds like it." he replied.

"Wow." Fox blurted. Peppy kept on giving him instances on how he knew that he loved Krystal.

Back with Krystal, she was daydreaming of her drawing coming to life. Maybe they would! "Oh Fox... I love you..." she said, as she closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow, pretending that it was her vulpine's arms and they had slept together.

Slippy on the other hand, heard Krystal say that, from the microphone that BOTH Peppy and Fox had left. "Whoa! This is serious..." he told himself. He listened into what she was saying with intense carefulness. Mainly, because if he said a word, she would hear him.

"Oh Fox... Yes... I love you so much Fox!" Krystal yelled as her imagination took her onto a very erotic and loving daydream. This was different though, this may actually have a chance to happen; and that was what made her dream real, especially when Fox kissed her in her dream. "Oh yes! Fox! Keep going!" she yelled as she imagined Fox having sex with her and obeying her every command.

"Wow." Slippy said aloud. "AHH!" Krystal yelled as she noticed that Slippy had been hearing about her feelings for Fox. "Wow Krystal, I didn't know that you and Fox were that into it already!" he exclaimed. "No... We aren't, I was just dreaming." she replied. "Hm... Peppy went out to go find him, do you have any idea where he may be?" he asked. "No, not a single." her answer was.

"Alright. I'm going to put the mic down now..." Slippy said as he took it off of his head and put it down. Krystal was very embarrassed that Slippy had heard what she had said aloud. She continued to watch T.V., while the only thing on her mind was Fox.

'_His.. Muscular arms, happy-go-lucky attitude, always thinks for others before himself, and my favorite part, he is a bit shy.'_ She thought.

And suddenly, she got an idea. She could see what Fox sees! She used her psychic powers to find Fox on the ship and for some reason, he was in her room with Peppy. "M-My room?" she asked, scared that he may have found a few things that she was ashamed about.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Lost...In Your World...**

**My first Starfox Fic**_**. Enjoy.**_

**Krystal&Fox**

**Chapter: 6**

* * *

**BlazingEnigma: I always finish my stories.**

**Krystallover: You see, I am known for short, but quickly posted chapters.**

* * *

Fox was looking at the box on Krystal's bed. "What's in there?" Peppy asked. "...Personal items..." Fox replied with a small grin. "What do you mean?" the rabbit replied, as he slightly tilted his head. "I mean stuff for her to look at, not you." the fox replied as he picked the box up.

Suddenly, a voice sounded in his head; '_Um... Fox? Please tell me you didn't see anything..'_ The voice was female, yet Fox knew the second who it was. '_I kinda did Krystal, and I need to talk with you.'_ he thought. Peppy looked at him oddly, seeing that Fox was standing still, holding the box and not doing anything else.

'_Please don't be mad at me Fox. I'm sorry.'_ the voice said, beginning to get a sad tone to it. '_Is it ok for me to come into your room?' _he asked in his thoughts. He waited a few seconds. No response. "Fox, are you ok?" Peppy asked. "Yea. Wait... Who's taking the pilot seat?" he asked. "Slippy, why?" the rabbit questioned. "Oh. Ok. I'm guessing that Krystal wouldn't want either of us in here, so we better get going now." the vulpine chuckled.

"You're probably right." Peppy replied as he walked out. Fox looked at the box within his hands and knew he contents of it. As he walked out of her room, he began to wonder how Krystal would act when he first entered.

His heart pounded as he walked down the magnificent hallways of the Great Fox. He stopped every few steps to get himself into a normal state. Confronting her about it, would be odd. He wondered how she would react, before, and after he tells her he loves her. If, he has the guts to spew that out at her. That being thought, his confidence level dropped quickly.

Fox sighed. He was second guessing himself, if he should admit that he loves Krystal.

Back with Krystal, she was thinking herself. Had Fox known of her fantasies? If not then, now does he? What would happen now? Would he be mad at her? Would he not talk to her? Sure, he did ask if he could come where she was, but she feared of what he would say or do.

The two were both madly in love, and only Peppy himself knew of this. Falco and Slippy were unaware that the two were in love, but Falco did make a point hence forwarding towards that Fox liked her. Slippy was clueless though, as he did not notice any of the signs that Krystal had given Fox.

Yet, the two were in love, and there was no way else to stop it, excluding time, nothing at all. Their love was about to burst upon each other as Fox walked down the hallway, with his head hanging low and millions of thoughts buzzing inside of his head.

After two long minutes of walking, Fox reached her door. He raised his hand to knock on it, only to lower it. He was too concerned, as was she, from the other side. He shook his head, then decided to go forth with his plan.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door gently, as to not wake her up, by some miracle if she was asleep. '_Come in Fox.'_ he weakly heard in his mind. Fox pressed a button on the side of the door, in order to open it.

Fox then gave himself a long last breath before entering, and confronting Krystal about everything.

He stepped inside.

There she was, with her bloodshot eyes and her face moist. "P-Please don't get mad at me Fox..." she stuttered as she looked away from him. Fox smiled, he was nervous, but knowing that she was nervous as well, calmed him down a bit.

"Why would I be?" he asked, as he slowly approached her, with the box in his hands, ready to open it.


End file.
